


Darling So It Goes

by deducingalldaylong (chvystiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Destiel - Freeform, First Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, best friends get their friends laid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvystiel/pseuds/deducingalldaylong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates, poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then, we met, and everything changed, the cynic has become the converted, the skeptic, an ardent zealot.”<br/>― E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is loosely referencing Twist & Shout, but it's much more fluff then angst; I just love the themes throughout it so I wanted to incorporate some of that in my own ideas. The first chapter is a bit short, but it's more of an introduction to the fic than anything and I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but I'm aiming for at least 10 or so. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)

"Welcome to art class. I'll be your teacher; you can call me Mr. Tyran." A grey haired man with a bushy moustache stood at the front of the class. His brown suspenders and white shirt showed no sign that he was an art teacher and although this room was called the art room, it certainly didn't resemble one. The walls were painted pale beige and hardly any posters decorated them, there was virtually nothing that suggested this was an art class. Which is why, though it specifically said in his timetable, Castiel Novak thought that maybe he wouldn't have to do any actual art. He just needed to pass, then he'd have enough credits to decide what the hell he was going to do with his future after high school. 

"Now I know what you're all thinking," continued the elderly teacher. "Someone like me couldn't possibly know everything there is to know about the arts." Cas leaned forward in his seat and propped his elbows up on his desk with a sigh. "Believe it or not, I was quite the artist back in my day," Mr. Tyran said with a smile and a wink.

"In my day meaning 1855?" said a hushed voice behind Cas. Cas hid a smile with his hand. The teacher plopped down in his chair behind his desk.

"We'll start with what I like to call, a diagnostic drawing. So come up, grab a sheet of paper and draw whatever you please. I'll be collecting them by the end of the class to assess your individual skills." Cas reluctantly rose from his seat and shuffled behind the other students to Mr. Tyran's desk. This semester was going to be a challenge. He brushed hands with someone as he reached for his paper and glanced up to apologize.

"Sorry," he barely choked out. The hand belonged to a green eyed boy with ruffled, dirty blonde hair. He was gorgeous.

"No worries," the boy said. Cas turned and walked backed to his desk, a small lump in his throat. He changed his attention back to the task at hand, opting to think about how embarrassed he was later. Cas glanced around the room praying for some kind of inspiration. Everyone else seemed to be hard at work, scribbling away at whatever idea had come to mind as the chatter of friends discussing their summer activities filled the room. Cas felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and the lump in his throat returned.

"Hey, do you have a pencil?" the boy from earlier asked.

"Uh-yeah probably, umm, one sec," said Cas. He reached into his backpack, retrieving a pencil. "Uh, here." Cas handed it to the boy.

"Thanks. I can't believe we actually have to take this class," said the boy. "Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester." "Castiel, Novak." Dean stuck out his hand and Cas had to turn almost completely around in his seat to shake it back. His heart fluttered when he touched Dean's hand.

Cas swallowed and replied, "Yeah. It is kind of pointless." Dean nodded, biting his lip in thought before speaking again. He was like a sculpture, Cas thought, just sitting there with those bright green eyes. Being this close to him, Cas could see the freckles that lightly dusted Dean's nose and the tops of his cheeks.

"I'm more of a photography guy myself," Dean said. His voice shook Cas from his trance. Photography. Dean liked taking pictures.

"Me too," said Cas. Taking a risk, he continued, "I actually have my camera in my bag." Dean's eyes lit up.

"You serious? Sweet!" said Dean. Cas smiled and he retrieved the camera from his bag and handed it to Dean who immediately turned it on and started flipping through previous pictures.

"Hey don't-"

"Wow, these are good," Dean glanced up at Cas. "Like really good dude." Cas relaxed again, he liked his pictures.

"Thanks," he said.

"Now smile!"

"Wha-" The camera shutter closed and opened and Dean burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Cas grabbed his camera back, blushing furiously.

"Hey what?" Dean continued to laugh. "I think you look hot." Cas felt his heart stop for a second. "Look at those blue eyes," Dean continued, pointing at the screen of the camera that Cas held in his hands. "See the way the light ..." Dean trailed off and looked up at Cas, pink now colouring his own cheeks. Cas could feel the other boy's eyes on him and worked up the courage to meet his stare. Dean cleared his throat and glanced at the clock above the classroom door just as the end of the day bell rang. He grabbed his bag and jumped out of his seat. Before he left Cas, he turned around and said, "I'll tell you all about your eyes tomorrow." With a wink and a smile, Dean walked out of the door. Realizing he was the only one left in class, Cas hurriedly packed up his stuff. Shit. He'd completely forgot about his drawing. Talking to Dean had only seemed to last for a few minutes, the whole class had flown by without Cas ever noticing.

He shamefully walked up to the teacher's desk. "Mr. Tyran, can I ... ?" Cas started to ask. The teacher waved his hand as if he was brushing away a spider web.

"Hardly anyone finished, tomorrow is fine." Cas nodded a thanks and left the class in a hurry to catch his bus. Maybe this semester wouldn't be so bad after all. 


	2. Hey Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets to know more about Dean when he's invited for a short study session after school.

Everything was wet. The pavement was a shade darker than normal, with small puddles of water where it wasn't spread as evenly. All the cars had their wind shield wipers moving in a steady rhythm as they sped along the roads.

The bus hit a rather large pothole and Cas was jolted from his zombie-like state. Hushed giggles erupted among his seated peers. He hated the bus. Years ago, he never dreamed of having a car like everyone else seemed too. It seemed more like a want than a need. Now, as he stood on the stuffy bus with his hand aching as he gripped the pole, he envied his friends who'd went ahead and gotten their license. Cas sighed at the thought and turned up his music.

The bus turned a corner and eased towards the curb beside the high school, finally coming to a stop. Everyone stood up at the same time. Everyone always stands up at the same time. Cas pushed his way out of the bus, thanked the bus driver, and made his way to the school's front doors.

As he zig zagged through the clumps of students, he had the sudden urge to look up from his phone.

"Hey." A voice almost whispered as the person passed Cas. He glanced up and briefly met the boy's eyes. Dean.

"Hey," Cas said. He's forgotten about Dean. Art couldn't come fast enough.

Later, Cas walked into art as casually as he could, hiding the excitement that rose in his chest when he saw Dean seated in the back row. He weaved his way through the desks slightly faster that normal and sat down in front of Dean.

"Saw you in the hallway earlier," said Dean.

Cas smiled, "Saw you too." He was just about to ask Dean if he was busy after school when Mr. Tyran cleared his throat and called the class to attention.

"Hello class. I'm sure you're all bursting with excitement to hear what we'll be doing today." Mr. Tyran chuckled when the class erupted in groans. "Our first unit will be focused on shading with pencils and charcoals ..."

Cas drifted off into space as Mr. Tyran lectured the students. All he really wanted to do was talk to Dean, not learn about the techniques of white to black through various forms of drawing.

"I haven't forgotten about your diagnostic assignment either, so I'll expect each and every one on my desk by the end of the period. All right, get to work."

Cas sighed with relief along with the rest of the class. He promptly turned around to see Dean flattening out a slightly wrinkled piece of paper.

"It's my diagnostic whatever thing from yesterday," said Dean, meeting Cas' eyes. "It's not the best, but- "

"Not the best?" Dean had drawn the most detailed, delicate and beautiful eyes Cas had ever seen. Every line had purpose and every stroke gave meaning to the drawing. Cas almost scoffed, "Those are real eyes, like, real human eyes. How is that even possible?"

"They're not that great," Dean said. "C'mon, let me see what you did."

"It's suppose to be a horse," Cas laughed sheepishly as he held up his drawing.Dean burst out laughing.

"Ok I'm sorry but, wow Cas." Dean tried to cover up his grin, failing. Cas blushed a little at his new nickname.

"I tried my best all right?" Cas said. There was a slight pause and an awkward silence threatened the conversation. "Hey, do you wanna hang out after school, maybe?" Cas asked, shrugging his shoulders like it wasn't that big of a deal to him. His quickening pulse said otherwise.

"Sure!" said Dean. "You can help me study for my bio test tomorrow." He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side in thought. "I guess we need to meet up somewhere. Gimme your phone, Cas." Dean said, sticking out his hand. Cas handed over his phone, confusion making its way across his face.

"There." Dean gave Cas his phone back and Cas stared at the screen; he had Dean's number. Awesome.

"I'll text you after school okay?"

"Okay." Cas was so happy he thought his stomach was a gymnast competing in the Summer Olympics with all the flips it was doing. He could barely focus on his assignment for the rest of class, far too excited for what waited after last period.

 

***

 

Today 3:28 PM

_Outside the side door that faces the parking lot sound good?_

_Yeah, I'll get my textbooks from my locker and meet you there._

_Sweet._

Cas spotted Dean leaning against the goal post as soon as he walked outside. Dean's dirty blonde hair looked darker from the clouds covering the sky. He held a cigarette in one hand and in his books in the other. The smoke billowed out of Dean's pursed lips like a train's whistle.

"Cas, hey!" Dean called as soon as he spotted the darker haired boy. Cas jogged to close the distance between them. "Follow me," said Dean, his words slightly muffled by the cigarette in his mouth.

The two made their way towards the third row in the parking lot, where Dean stopped at a beautiful black muscle car. He threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.

"This is Baby," he said fondly. "She's pretty amazing isn't she?" Dean sounded like a parent bragging about how his kid attended Harvard. Cas couldn't disagree though. The car was gorgeous. Sleek and sexy, but big enough to make people think you were important.

"67' Chevy Impala," Cas said more to himself then anyone else. Dean unlocked the car and they both got in.

"You know cars?" he asked Cas. "

Enough," Cas said simply. Dean nodded and started the car.

They arrived at Dean's house about 10 minutes later. It was small and a bit run down, but nice. The cracked driveway and broken gutter gave it character. Dean pulled into the driveway with only a little trouble. It seemed that whenever 'Baby' would drop below 20, she spluttered and puffed a bit harder. Cas assumed that's why Dean tended to dismiss the speed limits more freely than most.

"It's kind of messy, and some things you have to kick to get them working again, but it's home," said Dean and he unlocked and opened the door for the two of them.

"I like it," said Cas. The walls were white, left unpainted, the furniture looked to be all secondhand and there was only one bathroom in the whole house.

"My room's this way," said Dean and he led Cas down a short hallway to the west side of the house. They passed a bedroom on the way to the left and the bathroom to the right. Dean's room was at the very end of the hall.

"I share it with my little brother, Sam. He's at a friend's place," Dean explained, gesturing to the collection of comic books that were spread over a tiny bed. "Not to say that comic books aren't cool."

"Of course," Cas said with a smile.

"I mean, have you seen Captain America? Dude is ripped. And smart. Heart of gold too ..." Dean cleared his throat. "Do you want something to drink? There's beer in the fridge."

"I'm ok, thanks," said Cas. "The last time I tried beer I almost threw up." Dean laughed and tossed his bag on the floor.

"So what is your bio test on?" asked Cas.

"I'm honestly not too sure. Maybe you could help me?" said Dean.

"Yeah ok," said Cas, sitting down beside Dean on the bed.

Half an hour later, the two had textbooks and worksheets and notes spread all over Dean's bed. Dean's brow was furrowed in concentration and he tapped his pencil against his notebook as Cas explained to him why this meant this and why that explained that.

"So a species is different from a population because ...?" Cas asked Dean. The dirty blonde bit his lip and shifted his eyes upwards as he thought about his answer.

"A species is a group of organisms, I think," said Dean. Cas nodded, coaxing him on. "And a population is ... a group of organisms who live in the same area at the same time. Right?" said Dean with a hopeful expression.

"You got it," said Cas. Wanna try another question?"

"Nah, I need a break," said Dean.

"I'll help you pack up," said Cas.

"You don't need to- " Dean started, but Cas was already organizing the loose sheets of paper. "Thanks," said Dean.

"No problem," said Cas. After they had cleaned everything up, Dean walked Cas to the door.

"Thanks again for helping me study, Cas," said Dean.

"Anytime," said Cas. Dean patted Cas on his shoulder, letting his hand linger a few seconds longer than necessary. Cas said a quick goodbye and jogged down the driveway so Dean wouldn't notice the blush that had hastily blossomed on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much later than I planned for the second chapter to be up but I had a super busy weekend. Hopefully the next chapter will be out later this week. :)


	3. Best Friends Get Their Friends Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Bradbury, master of flirting and general geeky things. Castiel, master of blushing and being cute. The combination makes the world a better place.

"Then he drowned in the pool, but I made him a twin so it's like he's not really gone at all." Cas and his best friend Charlie were walking to the mall from school, it was only a few blocks away. 

"Castiel? Are you even listening?" Charlie asked, looking to a clearly distracted Cas. 

"Hm?" he said, blinking. 

"I was telling you about how one of my Sims died last night," said Charlie.

"Oh that's- nice," he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Charlie nodded, then looped her arm around Cas.

"So what's up buddy?" she said knowingly. 

"What? Nothing," said Cas. 

"Oh yeah? I know you better than anyone, you can tell me anything," she said, smiling. 

Cas sighed, "Well there's this guy ..." 

"Yes!" Charlie exclaimed, "I knew it! What's his name, what does he look like, do I know him?" 

"Whoa, Charlie," Cas laughed again. 

Charlie shrugged, "Hey, I'm just curious about who my friend is interested in, that's all. I talk about all the hot chicks I see, least you could do is dump some steamy romance gossip on me too." Cas smiled, blushing slightly. Up till now, Dean had seemed like his own little secret. Something that was privately his own to think about. It was inevitable that Charlie would find out who Dean was, but Cas wasn't quite ready yet. Nothing except friendly conversations and what not had happened between them. It wasn't serious. 

"You know, I can't even remember his name," Cas lied sheepishly. Charlie saw right through it. 

"You tell me when you're ready," she said. There needed to be more people in the world like Charlie. The two turned a corner around the side of the mall and entered through the sliding doors. Immediately they were surrounded with the noise of a dozen conversations happening at once. 

"I'm starving, do you mind if we hit the food court first?" Cas asked, his stomach growling in longing. 

"Oh god me too, let's go," said Charlie, moving to the escalator. They shuffled up as many steps as they could before waiting behind the crowd of people in front of them as the escalator opened up to the second floor, directly in the center of the food court. 

"One of my friends works here," Charlie said. "I think it was A&W? That's what he told me." 

"I could eat a burger," said Cas. "Let's see if he's working." Charlie lead the way, weaving between the crowd to find the large orange and brown letters of A&W. 

"He's here!" she said, glancing back at Cas. He followed her up to the register, swinging his backpack off his shoulder, eyes focused on retrieving the wallet from inside. 

"You go first," Cas said to Charlie. He looked up towards the menu, but before he managed to read anything, he realized who was standing at the register. 

No. No no no no. _Shit_. 

Dean greeted Charlie, grinning beautifully with his bright green eyes and brilliant white teeth. 

"Thanks, Dean," she said after she paid. Maybe Dean wouldn't notice if Cas kept his head down. 

"By the way, this is my friend, Castiel," said Charlie. Dean's head snapped up and he immediately blushed, attempting to seem a little less awkward in his apron and visor. So much for not noticing him. 

"Uh- hey," said Cas. "I'll just have fries ... please." 

"Hey," Dean chuckled nervously. "What size?" 

"Oh right, r-regular I guess," said Cas. He fumbled getting his cash out as Dean swallowed the lump that had situated itself inside his throat. 

"I thought you were getting a burger?" said Charlie. Dean glanced at Cas questionably. 

"I- I can add that to your order if you want?" Dean asked. 

"No, I mean- no thanks I'm ok," said Cas. 

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked. Dean and Cas shared a nervous and very awkward glance. 

"No way," said Charlie. She burst out laughing, "You? Dean? My two best friends, this is amazing."  The man behind Cas crossed his arms and sighed impatiently. 

"Sorry," Cas muttered, paying and moving down towards Charlie who was still laughing. 

"Does he know?" she said under her breath. Cas shook his head. "I can't believe this. I don't care, like it's cool. Just ... talk about coincidence." 

"That's for sure," said Cas. 

"When do you get off work Dean?" Charlie asked as Dean handed her her order. God, he was still bright red. 

"20 minutes actually," said Dean. 

"Aw man, I have to leave in 15, so much homework to do. You don't have to leave right away though Castiel right?" 

Cas flat out glared at her. "No I don't," he said tensely. 

"Guess my best friends will have to hang out alone then." Charlie laughed again and Cas felt his face flush. 

"Thanks Charlie," said Cas, sarcasm heavy in his voice. Dean waved them goodbye and Charlie pointed to where they would be sitting so Dean would know where to go after his shift ended. They sat down at their table and Cas immediately called Charlie out. 

"So much homework to do? Bullshit," he said. She shrugged and smirked, grabbing two fries of his and eating them. 

"I don't know whether to yell at you or ..."

"Thank me?" Charlie said before taking a bite of her burger. Cas sighed and tried to relax. At least he could spend some time with Dean. But he knew he'd never hear the end of this from Charlie, especially if something actually happened between him and Dean.

When they had finished eating, Charlie texted Dean asking if he was done yet. He just had to change clothes, then he'd meet them. Cas caught his eyes a few minutes later as he walked towards them. Charlie, the mastermind that she was, glanced at the time on her phone and insisted she had to leave right now. Cas and Dean both looked at her with pleading eyes as she left them, winking at Cas as if that wasn't obvious at all. 

"Uh- hey," said Dean, sitting down across from Cas. 

"Hey," said Cas. 

Things were good before, easy and relaxed. Then this had to happened and mess everything up. 

"I smell like fast-food grease," said Dean, jokingly. The tension eased slightly and Cas grinned. 

"Wanna go somewhere? Like a store or something?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded, "Definitely." 

 

***

 

Cas was flipping through some shirts, trying to not notice how the rings Dean wore made his fingers look so strong and when he flexed his hands-

"Do you wanna go out with me?" 

The question rang in Cas's ears, he was completely taken off guard. Did he want to? Hell yes he wanted to, but he didn't want to seem too desperate. A simple yes would do. 

"Sure!" Cas exclaimed. 

Way to not be eager. 

Dean laughed, "Awesome. I gotta go, but I'll text you tonight." 

"Sounds good, see ya," said Cas as Dean walked out of the store. 

Holy shit. 

It all happened so quickly that Cas wasn't even sure if it actually _had_ happened or not. Two minutes later, Cas's phone buzzed. 

 

_I was trying to play it cool and wait until tonight. But I actually wanted to see the new Star Wars basically since it came out. Wanna go?_

_Me too! That sounds perfect._

_It's on at 8:00 tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 7:30?_

_See you then :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok whoa, this is so much later than I planned to update this. Happy New Year! I won't make any promises, but hopefully (fingers crossed) I'll have a new chapter up later this week. Thank you all who have waited, it's much appreciated :)


	4. Smoke in Your Lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been outside at night when it's kind of cold and you can get this random surge of adrenaline that starts coursing through your veins? It's like that.

The doorbell rang and Cas basically sprinted to the door. He quickly fixed his hair and caught his breath, then opened the door for Dean. 

"You look ...", Dean started. 

"I know," Cas grimaced, attempting to fix his hair still. 

"Amazing," finished Dean. 

"Thanks," Cas's heart unwillingly sped up. 

Dean turned on his heel and said "Let's go." He popped the collar of his leather jacket as Cas locked the door behind him and followed him to the car. It had rained last night again and the autumn chill hung in the air. The Impala was the perfect temperature, quickly warming Cas's cold hands. It took Dean two tries to start the Impala, apparently wet weather wasn't that great for the car either.

Soon after they drove off, Dean said, "Are you ready for the coolest date ever?" He pushed a cassette tape into the tape deck and winked at Cas. 

"A cassette tape?" said Cas. "Are you 17 or 67?" Dean laughed, but didn't say anything, he was already tapping his fingers to the beat of Hot Blooded by Foreigner. 

"Ok I forgive you," said Cas. "This is an amazing song."

Dean grinned, "It's awesome. Maybe I could make a mix for you later." Cas couldn't help smile, that would be incredibly sweet and adorable.  They drove the rest of the way to the movie theater listening to Dean's rock classics, which totally prepared them for the epic adventure the new Star Wars had in store for them. Dean insisted on buying the tickets, but Cas gave him money for the popcorn and drinks. Cas grabbed their seats while Dean got the food. The previews had already started when Cas finally found two seats next to each other and before long, Dean was hurrying up the stairs towards him. The other boy plopped down in his seat and Cas caught a glance of Dean's half-eaten bag of popcorn. 

"Did they run out of popcorn?" Cas asked. 

"What-?" Dean shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "No, why?" 

"Why is your bag half empty?" 

Dean shrugged. "I was hungry." 

"Ok wow, you might have a problem," Cas said, laughing quietly so he didn't draw attention.

"I just like my food," said Dean sheepishly as the lights finally dimmed. "The movie's gonna start, awesome." 

*** 

3 hours later, an excited Dean almost skipped out of the theater. Cas followed quickly behind, loving Dean's childlike happiness. It was downright adorable.

"That movie was freaking awesome!" Dean called out into the chilly night air. Cas ran after Dean who went sprinting around the side of the building. Cas passed through the nearly vacant parking lot on his way to catch up with Dean on the opposite side of the movie theater.

"What the hell Dean!" Cas laughed. "You bolted out of there so fast I thought you were gonna puke from all that popcorn or something." 

They both laughed, breath fogging in front of them. The cool air almost felt like adrenaline freezing through their veins. They both relaxed eventually, the high from the movie fading into the night. Cas caught his breath and leaned against the theater building. 

"Holy shit," he whispered under his breath. The quiet of the night felt fragile and he didn't want to disrupt the peace that had now settled over them. Dean slipped a cigarette out from his pocket and lit it. The smoke billowed out from between his lips, made thicker by the cold. 

"Yeah," said Dean. "Holy shit." 

The two of them stood there for a little while longer as Dean dragged on his cigarette. The bitterness of the smoke burned Cas's nose but it was kind of nice; like sitting by a warm fire as the smoke battles with the oxygen in your lungs. After a few minutes, Dean stomped out his cigarette and Cas sighed, not wanting to go back to the car so soon. He wanted to wait here a little while longer, just so he could remember this moment. Him and Dean. He wanted to remember this forever. Dean broke the silence.

"Can I kiss you?" he said. 

"Fuck yeah you can," said Cas, a sort of relief in his voice. And he did. 

God, everything about Dean was beautiful. Cas got a brief glimpse of the other boy's freckles before his own eyes fluttered closed. The sweetness of Coke and buttery popcorn melted into the kiss. Dean smelled like fresh mint, almost harsh in the cold air. The bitterness of smoke on Dean's tongue was new to Cas but it was good. Really good. Cas pulled Dean against him, wanting to feel the weight of him on his body. They warmed each other like that, being so close.

After a few more seconds that felt all too short, Dean pulled back to catch his breath. His lips were pinker now and plumper. Had Cas really kissed him enough to do that? Dean ran his fingers through his hair, then threw his head back. He started laughing and Cas joined him. All of the built up tension came out so quickly that neither of them knew what to do except laugh until their stomachs hurt. 

"We should get going," said Cas after they both regained their composure. 

"Yeah," said Dean. Cas sighed and started walking back to the Impala, totally and completely satisfied. Dean paused, took one last breath of the refreshing cool air, then followed behind the other boy. 

Behind him, Cas heard Dean whisper under his breath, quite obviously just to himself, "Fuck that was hot." 

He wasn't wrong.


	5. You Make My Heart Shake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world sucks, but being with him makes things a little easier. At least that's what Cas thinks every time he kisses Dean.

SNAP. The shutter on Cas's camera closed and opened and a new image displayed itself on the screen. 

"Perfect," Cas mumbled under his breath. 

"Did you get it?" Dean asked, dropping the solemn expression and uncrossing his posed arms. Cas nodded. 

"Let me see," Dean scooted over to Cas across the grass, inevitably staining his jeans. 

Cas handed the other boy the camera. "Maybe you should consider modeling as a career." 

The two laughed, but Cas could see how happy Dean was with the picture, even when he jokingly shrugged like he was considering what Cas had said. Dean looked out on the field behind their school that served as the backdrop for his portrait, turned back to Cas with a curious look in his eyes. 

"Can I take one of you?" Dean asked. Cas felt a little uneasy, he was always behind the camera, it was almost embarrassing to be the one getting stared at through a lens. He agreed anyways, curious to see how Dean's style of photography was different from his own. He showed Dean the basics of how the camera worked, even though Dean almost knew everything all ready, even if he didn't have a camera of his own. Then Cas moved across the grass to where Dean had just been sitting. 

"Ok, face away from me, but at an angle," said Dean, pointing to a tree just to the left of where they were sitting. Cas did as he was instructed. "Now cross your arms, look just a little to your left, and pretend like I said something funny." 

"What?" 

"Like you're laughing at my joke," Dean explained. 

"I can't pretend to laugh it'll look weird," Cas complained. 

Dean sighed, "Fine, why does Dr. Pepper come in a bottle?"

"What? I don't know?" 

"Because his wife died." Cas burst out laughing. Dean snapped the camera just before Cas doubled over in laughter. 

Dean laughed a little and set down the camera. "It wasn't that funny." 

Cas gasped for air as he sat up. "Yeah- it was," he said between breaths. 

"You've never heard that one before?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Cas said, shaking his head, his stomach a little sore from the mini exercise. There was a pause in conversation as Cas regained his composure and Dean lit up a cigarette. Cas moved back over to Dean and half laid down beside the other boy, supporting himself with his elbows. 

"You should get your own camera," said Cas. "You could take some really good pictures." 

Dean grinned, his cigarette lazily hanging out of his mouth. "Yeah?" 

"Definitely," said Cas. Dean pulled the cigarette from his lips and leaned down to kiss Cas. Dean laid down beside the other boy, setting the camera gently on the ground beside him.

The sky was cloudy and grey, the chill of autumn settling in the air. The trees were quickly changing the color of their leaves and if a stiff wind caught hold of them, they would fall without much resistance. Cas sighed and breathed in the dampness that rain drop patterned grass brings with it. The school week was almost over and Cas knew he'd have more than enough homework to keep him occupied until the weekend. Just as he tried to recall what math formulas he needed to memorize for tomorrow, his thought process was interrupted.

"What's up bitches?", someone said. 

Cas and Dean immediately sat up and twisted around to see who had spoken. Charlie crouched down and grabbed them both in a big bear hug. 

"Whoa, Charlie!" Dean laughed, struggling to free himself from her grip, Cas just hugged her back. 

"Thought you guys looked kinda lonely over here," said Charlie. "So I thought I'd stop by on my way home." 

"Awesome," said Dean, trying to hide his embarrassment. Him and Cas were still pretty new at this, whatever  _this_ was and even though Charlie was very perceptive, she hadn't quite caught on yet. 

"So how are your classes?" Cas asked, trying to steer the conversation in a new direction. 

"Good, as good as classes get I guess," said Charlie. "Yourselves?" Dean gave a thumbs up and Cas nodded. 

"You have art together right?" she asked. 

"Uh, yeah," said Cas. 

"Cool, you can draw me for your projects, I'm always up for a good sketching session," she said. Cas laughed and agreed, though deep down he hoped she didn't mean it because he seriously couldn't draw to save his life. 

"Anyways, I'm having a little party at my house tomorrow since my parents are out of town visiting friends," said Charlie. "Do you guys wanna come?" 

"Maybe, I'd have to drop Sam off at a friend's place first and even then ..." said Dean.

"Yeah," said Cas. "I have tons of homework due by Friday. If it was on the weekend, then maybe?" 

"It'll be fun I promise," said Charlie. She stood up and brushed the damp blades of grass from her jeans. "If you guys really can't I get it, just try okay?"

"We'll see, Charlie," Dean said. He meant it too.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow night," said Charlie.

"Maybe!" Dean called after her. She turned around and gave them the Vulcan Salute. He shook his head then turned to Cas. "Do you really have homework?" he asked.

"Yeah... I mean, I guess I could postpone it a day or so," said Cas. 

Dean shrugged, "Sam has lots of friends that he could hang out with for the night." 

"It's settled then, you can pick me up at 9:30 tomorrow night," said Cas. 

"How bout' you pick me up for a change?" Dean said, grinning. 

"Yeah that would be nice, except I don't have a car," said Cas, staring at Dean, clearly not amused.

Dean laughed, "I know." 

"You're an asshole," said Cas. "Just because my dad doesn't repair cars-" 

"Oh I'm sure that's the reason," said Dean, shoving Cas gently. 

"Asshole," Cas muttered before kissing Dean. 

 

***

 

 _Honk_. Pause. Two more honks.

Christ, Dean was impatient sometimes. Cas swung open the front door to his house and jogged down his driveway towards the Impala. He opened the passenger door and slid into the seat, slightly out of breath. 

"Took you long enough," Dean complained in a teasing tone. 

"I look good though don't I?" said Cas, grinning. Cas was wearing a collarless, black button down shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows and a pair of jeans. Dean eyed him up and down, eyes lingering on Cas's lips. 

"I guess so," Dean said playfully, popping the collar of his leather jacket over his blue plaid shirt. "But I look better." Cas pretended like he disagreed, but there was no denying that Dean looked hot.

It was a few minutes past ten when Dean parked alongside the road. They nearly had to walk an entire block just to get to Charlie's. Cas didn't think she would've invited that many people, let alone that they would all show up so early, but it was Charlie after all and Charlie loved people. Dean rang the doorbell a few times before Charlie answered. There were already dozens of people packed inside the house and that was only what Cas could see from behind Charlie. The music pounded in his rib cage as Charlie stepped aside to let them in. Her living room was directly to Cas's left and he noticed, pushed up against the far wall, there was a table with all sorts of snacks. 

"There's chips if you want them and some drinks on the table or in the fridge," yelled Charlie, pointing to the opposite side of the living room where the kitchen was. Cas didn't feel like shouting over the music so he just nodded. The doorbell rang and Charlie left Dean and Cas alone, or rather, as alone as you can get in a house with at least 50 other people.

Dean motioned towards the table but Cas shook his head. He'd already had dinner and the last thing he needed was for someone to spike his drink. Dean thought about grabbing a beer from the fridge to suppress his need for a cigarette but he knew Cas didn't drink and he wanted to keep his head tonight. They did have school tomorrow after all.

"Follow me," said Dean, throwing his arm around Cas's shoulders and directing him towards the stairs.

When they reached the landing at the top of the stairs, Dean let his arm slide down to Cas's waist, who try as he might, could not hide the smile on his lips. To their right and down a short hallway there was a guest bedroom, a bathroom, Charlie's room, and another bedroom at the end of the hall which Cas knew to be her parents' room. 

"So now what?" Cas said, almost able to speak at a normal volume despite the music downstairs. "I believe the point of a party is to socialize with people _at_ said party." Dean laughed, trying to shake the tension from his shoulders as he walked into the guest bedroom. Cas followed curiously behind him.

"I... kinda used this party as an excuse to hang out with you," Dean mumbled. Shit, was that too much? He didn't want to sound desperate and that was pretty damn desperate. 

"Oh, um that's-  ", Cas sat down on the bed. "Actually really nice." Dean breathed a sigh of relief, taking his place beside Cas. 

"Never been much of a party guy myself. I thought, maybe I could learn some more stuff about you," said Dean. 

"Like what?" Cas asked, flattered. 

"Like the stupid stuff," said Dean, a little embarrassed. 

Cas cocked his head to the side, confused as to what Dean meant exactly. Dean loved when he did that. 

"Like, what's your favorite color? What's your favorite TV show?" Dean explained. "Why do you like taking pictures, I don't know, stupid stuff." Dean was rambling and he knew it. Instead of his usual cool self, Dean was a little more on the anxious side, whereas Cas was feeling perfectly content.  

"Well, my favorite color is blue, but the kind of blue the sky has just after it's rained and the clouds are almost gone," said Cas. 

Dean smiled, "TV show?"

"That's hard... I guess Orange is the New Black?" 

Dean laughed, "Good answer."

"Thanks, it is pretty good," said Cas. 

Dean laid back on the bed, but kept his feet on the floor. He propped his head up with his hand, bending his arm behind his head. Laughing had eased the tension he'd felt earlier. 

"So you want to know why I take pictures?" said Cas, crawling back on the bed and sitting cross legged so he could see Dean. 

"Yeah." 

"That's another hard one," said Cas. He paused, eyebrows drawn together as he thought about his answer. "I guess... the world is pretty shitty ya know? But sometimes it gets it right and taking pictures is a way to remember those moments." 

"Mmm," Dean hummed.

"What?" Cas said, a little defensive as he felt the blush creep up his neck. 

"What kind of moments are we talking about here?" 

"I don't know," said Cas. But he knew, oh he knew. The kind of moments like Dean sitting in that field by their school; the way his face was still young but etched with a story Cas hadn't yet had the chance to read. The angles of Dean's hands curled together in his lap, hard and rough from the days he worked with his dad in the car shop. Dean's pink lips slightly parted when he looked at Cas sometimes and how his eyes lit up when Cas smiled at him. Moments like that. "I don't know," Cas said again, his voice more guarded this time. 

"All right man, I'm not trying to intrude," said Dean, sitting up. 

"No- no I know. It's just... personal," said Cas, meeting Dean's eyes. 

"Yeah?" Dean moved closer towards him and Cas immediately became aware of how easy it would be to lean forward and press his lips to Dean's. 

"Yeah." 

It was like Dean had read his mind as he kissed Cas softly, both their eyes fluttering closed. Cas couldn't help smiling through the kiss as he felt Dean do the same. Dean's lips were so soft and delicate, an unexpected contrast to his "tough boy" exterior. Dean parted his lips, coaxing Cas's own mouth open so he could slip his tongue in tentatively. Dean reached up and cupped the side of Cas's face gently, pulling the other boy closer to him. As the kiss deepened, Dean slowly laid down on the bed, Cas crawling over him. Cas kissed his way down Dean's jawline and Dean sighed, hands moving to rest on Cas's waist. Dean hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Cas's jeans and pulled the other boy down so he was almost laying on top of him, thighs parted ever so slightly.

"Nngh," was the noise Dean made when the other boy rejoined their lips, nibbling Dean's lower lip carefully. 

"You taste good," said Cas as he pulled back. Dean laughed a little and with Cas basically on top of him, his stomach curled deep inside from the vibration.

"So you do," said Dean. He slid his hands up Cas's sides, a little under his shirt, which made Cas shudder. Dean pushed the other boy upwards just enough to unbutton the first few buttons of Cas's shirt. 

Cas suddenly pulled away and sat up and Dean immediately regretted what he did. The obvious look of guilt spread across Dean's face and Cas quickly kissed him again. 

"I'm not mad," Cas said. Dean shrugged, not quite convinced Cas didn't pull away because of his doing. 

"I just don't want anyone to-" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, walk in on us." Dean met Cas's eyes, seeing the truth in them. 

"I get it," said Dean, nodding. He kissed Cas again, though the heat from before had simmered out a little. Dean tilted the other boy's chin upwards. 

"Dean-" Cas gasped. Damn, Dean didn't realize how hot Cas sounded gasping his name. Dean sucked on Cas's neck, intent on leaving his mark somewhere if not where he thought he was going to before. He pulled back and smirked at the light purple hickey already forming just under Cas's earlobe. 

"Thanks for that," said Cas, half annoyed and half thrilled with his new accessory. "What am I suppose to say if someone asks?" 

"That's it's from your boyfriend," said Dean. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room. 

 _Boyfriend_. That's the first time either of them had said it. God it sounded good.

Dean peered back into the room where Cas still sat on the bed, eyes a little wide with disbelief. 

"You coming, Cas?" 

"Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs."

Dean looked confused and a little worried considering he just called Cas his boyfriend and Cas hadn't said anything to acknowledge that he liked the idea. 

"Gotta stick together, since you're my boyfriend and all." 

Dean grinned and left the room, not at all ashamed to admit that he had a particular spring in his step. 


	6. Thinking of You When I'm Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of sexy stuff, finally.

Cas was sitting at his desk, his laptop open in front of him as he browsed through the pictures he'd taken with his camera in the past few days. He often uploaded his pictures then chose which ones to keep since the tiny screen on his camera didn't give much justice to the pictures. He clicked the next button and Dean's face appeared on the screen. Cas sucked in a breath, God look at those freckles. Of course, he'd seen them up close and personal before but this was different. Dean didn't have to feel like he needed to show off, the pictures were just purely him. Cas saved the last picture and turned off his laptop.

He laid down on his bed in the mindset of taking a nap, but he couldn't shut his brain off. Behind his closed eyelids, Dean laughed and smiled. When Dean was excited, he'd grin and shake his head. When he laughed, he'd throw his head back and his stomach would tremble with laughter. 

There were lots of things that Cas knew Dean did depending on how he was feeling and he adored every single one of the them. The first time they'd kissed, Dean's usually bright green eyes had darkened and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Cas's lips. It was incredibly hot.

Cas sighed, remembering how Dean's lips felt pressed against his own; the tremble that rocked Dean's body when he'd pulled Cas against him at the party. Cas had wanted to, really wanted to, but damn if he wasn't nervous. It wasn't his first time with things like that, but he'd never actually gone "all the way" before. Dean would be his first and that was a hell of a lot of pressure to put on someone.

How would Dean's lips feel pressed to his collarbone, then his chest, as they worked their way carefully down? Had Dean ever been with anyone before? These were questions that needed answering. Cas pushed them to the back of his mind, instead focusing on the night at the party and how with each memory his stomach twisted itself into knots. 

His right hand slowly drifted down his stomach, he couldn't help it. The rush he'd felt at the party quickly returned to him, making his hair stand up on his arms. He remembered how intent Dean had been about not letting him forget that night; Cas touched the yellowed bruise on his neck with his left hand.

With his other he palmed himself through his sweatpants as the thoughts ran through his mind. Hot and heavy breath, beads of sweat on his hairline, small gasps. Dean had wanted to do this, he knew. Dean had wanted to make him feel like this. Cas shuddered and tugged his sweatpants off his hips, followed by his underwear. His hand returned, burning to the touch. 

 _Fuck_. 

He shouldn't be thinking of Dean like this but God be damned if he could help it. His hand pumped faster, gaining a steady speed. Cas was never very vocal so he surprised himself when his breath caught in his throat and he choked out a whimper.

The waves came more often now and they hit him harder and harder as he got closer. Every part of him craved Dean and suddenly he knew he'd reached the point of no return. Cas threw his head back against his pillow, every muscle in his body tensing. The euphoria faded all too soon and Cas moaned, wanting more. He needed to clean himself up though, since he hadn't really prepared to go  _there._ Anyway, he could finish off in the shower. He sighed, yeah, the shower would do.

A little while later, Cas stepped out of the shower, rubbing his hair and patting his body dry before wrapping the towel around his waist. It felt good to wash the week off like that, among other pleasures. He wandered back into his bedroom and glanced down at his phone that he'd left on his bed. It had three text messages on the front screen. 

Today 7:45 PM

_Hey. It's Dean._

_Wanna see Star Wars again tomorrow night? I promised I'd take Sam even though I'd seen it with you already. We could watch it again together?_

_Lemme know if that's cool.  
_

Cas smiled and replied. 

_Hey, that's definitely cool. What time?_

Dean replied almost immediately.

_8:00 tomorrow night sound good? I can pick you up at 7:00._

_Yeah, see you then._

***

 

The doorbell rang and Cas grabbed his wallet from the kitchen table before opening the door. 

"Hey," said Dean, his eyes lighting up. 

"Hey," said Cas, he couldn't help blushing. 

Dean had his hand on the shoulder of a younger boy standing next to him. He had shaggy brown hair and a plaid shirt on that looked a little big for him, Cas supposed it was a hand-me-down from Dean. 

"This is my kid brother, Sammy," said Dean, grinning down at the boy. 

"I told you not to call me that," the boy complained. "It's Sam." He stuck out his hand. Cas shook it, admiring how polite Sam was. 

"So how old are you, Sam?" Cas asked. 

"13."

"Oh so you're a teenager now?" Cas smiled at Sam and Sam ducked his head down and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I guess, but Dean still treats me like a baby."

Dean scrubbed his fingers through Sam's hair. "That's cause you're my baby brother, gotta take care of you."

"You'll appreciate it one day," said Cas. "I promise." 

"Anyways," said Dean. "We should get going, don't want to be late." 

When they got to the theater, Dean apologetically asked Cas to grab some seats with Sam while he got the food. Cas, looking forward to getting to know Sam, happily accepted. He and Sam walked into the mostly empty movie theater and found three seats right at the back. 

"The back row is the best, it's almost always empty," said Sam. "I haven't seen a lot of movies but I know my stuff." Cas willingly followed the boy, shuffling past him to sit down. 

The screen in front of them flashed white and the previews before the movie started playing. There was a man interviewing Chris Evans about the new Captain America movie on screen and Cas realized how right Dean was when he'd first seen Dean's house. Cap was hot.

"So are you Dean's boyfriend?" Sam suddenly asked. Cas nearly choked. 

"What? N-no of course not," he laughed nervously. "J-just friends."

"It's ok if you are, ya know," said Sam. He smiled kindly and his blue eyes were filled with genuine acceptance. "Dean hasn't really said anything yet, but I don't think he would. It would kind of just, happen." 

"Oh?" Cas said, trying and failing to seem completely nonchalant. 

"Yeah," said Sam, shrugging his shoulders. "But don't tell him I said anything." 

"Of course not," said Cas. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Dean making his way up the steps, half stumbling with three bags of popcorn and a few large drinks. 

"Thanks, Dean," said Sam, immediately relieving Dean of a bag of popcorn and a drink. Dean sat down in the seat they'd left between them and handed Cas his food. 

"So what did you guys talk about?" Dean asked.

Cas coughed and Sam quickly spoke up and said, "Nothing."

"Okay ..." said Dean, a little suspicious. He shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth and looked gleefully at his little brother. "You excited, Sammy?" 

Sam's face lit up at the question. "Hell yes!" 

"Awesome," said Dean. "Wait till you see Rey, she's incredible. But Finn, he's amazing." Sam giggled and shared a knowing look with Cas when Dean was busy stuffing his face with more popcorn. Cas tried to cover a smirk with his hand. Within a few minutes the lights dimmed and Dean cheered, which somewhat embarrassed both Sam and Cas, even if the theater still remained relatively empty.

It was about halfway through the movie and Dean being Dean, had long finished his popcorn. The movie was fantastic but having already seen it once, he was a little bored. They would run there, then there and, oh yeah, that happened.

To his right, Sam sat entranced with a huge grin on his face. To Dean's left, Cas was relaxed back in his seat, his right hand resting on his knee. Dean glanced at Sam, who was too excited about the action on screen to notice his brother. Dean slowly moved his hand over to Cas's, cautious to not draw attention or make Cas feel awkward. Yeah they'd made out that one time but for some reason this seemed more serious.

With gentle movements, Dean brushed his hand over Cas's and looped his fingers underneath. Cas glanced in Dean's direction and Dean made a point to stare directly at the screen. A few minutes went by like this; their hands laced together as Dean's heart pounded away in his chest.

For a moment, Dean was absolutely thrilled. He was here with his little brother who would forever be grateful for this moment and Cas, his actual real life boyfriend who he was absolutely holding hands with right now.

Then a really ridiculous and totally not appropriate thought occurred to Dean. Their hands were interlocked on Cas's knee and that suddenly made Dean's face very warm. 

No, he told himself. Not with Sam here and they were in public for Christ's sake. 

But the idea refused to leave his mind. He decided to fulfill this nagging craving and uncurled his fingers from Cas's. Dean saw Cas look at him, clearly confused, but Dean fixed his eyes on the movie. His hand paused, resting on Cas's thigh. He trailed his hand upwards and above all the booming sounds of the theater, he heard Cas suck in a breath. Dean smirked and carefully started to undo Cas's belt. Cas shifted in his seat, but not away from Dean, he shifted towards him. 

Thank God. 

Dean had gotten the other boy's belt undone, rather quickly too if he did say so himself. Slowly, in case Cas changed his mind, Dean slipped his hand down Cas's jeans. Cas was almost fully hard and it only took a few carefully executed movements from Dean to get the other boy to where he wanted him. Dean coaxed his fingers up and down Cas's length through his underwear, earning a few small moans for the other boy.

Fuck, he was hard now too.

His thumb brushed over the sensitive head of Cas's dick and Cas gripped the seats of the chair, knuckles going white. His head rocked back for a moment and Dean suddenly became very thankful for the empty row they sat in. 

A few more minutes passed and Dean knew he'd found the right rhythm as Cas bit his lip and tried to remain as casual as possible. How he had held on this long Dean wasn't even sure. He'd gotten people off in way less time than this. The fact that Cas remained steady, as steady as he could be that is, turned Dean on even more. Just then, the movie quieted long enough for Dean to hear Cas gasp his name and Dean felt the other boy finish with a shudder.

Dean pulled his hand out of the waistband of Cas's jeans and grabbed a napkin from his pocket. Cas caught Dean's eyes as he wiped his fingers off and the look Cas had in his eyes was absolutely ridiculous, it was obscene. It was like he'd just made a promise to return the favor. Dean felt his stomach twist and he hoped that Cas would fulfill his promise sooner rather than later.

Cas then excused himself to the bathroom and Dean smirked. The movie finished soon after Cas got back into his seat and so the three of them wandered out of the theater behind everyone else. 

"Anywhere else you wanna go, Sam?" Dean asked when they'd all piled back into the car. Sam sat shotgun, that's the way it was according to Dean. Cas didn't mind, he could hide his still blushing cheeks better in the backseat. 

"Nope, thanks for the movie though, Dean," said Sam. 

"You liked it?" 

"It was awesome! When Rey and Kylo started fighting and-" 

Dean laughed, "Yeah I know, man."

"Sorry you guys had to see it again," said Sam, glancing back at Cas with the most perfect puppy dog eyes you'd ever seen. "It was probably kind of boring." 

"No problem, Sammy, it was even better the second time," said Dean, turning around to wink at Cas. 

"Pretty great," Cas mumbled, his heart pounding in his chest. He raised his eyes from the floor of the car and caught Dean thumbing his bottom lip as he turned out of the parking lot. Dean's tongue darted out and just as quickly as the pink appeared, it was gone. Was that? No, it couldn't of been _the_ hand.

Cas grinned as they drove away from the theater. That was definitely not how he expected his evening to end but it absolutely couldn't have gone any better. Dean wanted him bad, that was for sure and he felt the same. Cas had given a handjob before and he had no problem returning the favor for Dean, but that's not all he wanted to do to the other boy. He was nervous as hell, but God would it be worth it when it happened. 


End file.
